


This is What Being Tased REALLY Feels Like

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Ethan Nestor, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Tasers, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: Just as they start shooting "This is What Being Tased Feels Like", Mark is effected in a way he hasn't been before, on camera. Ethan enjoys the new feelings just as much as Mark does.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 6
Kudos: 330





	This is What Being Tased REALLY Feels Like

“Aah!” Ethan jumped as he tested the taser, the sparks arcing through the air. “Wow, it's got a real kick to it. Yeah um.. I am NOT getting tased.”

Mark laughed. “It doesn’t seem like it’ll be that bad. But I understand.”

Ethan threw his hands down in a mocking exhasberation. “You’re just saying that cause you’re a masochist!” The words had a much truer ring when no one was watching.

Mark laughed, more embarrassed. “Hey, I can keep it down for the cameras!”

Ethan knew it was true. “Alright, let’s do it then. Just you though. I am not getting tased!” 

Mark smiled and shook his head at Ethan’s nervousness, going to set up the equipment. 

***

“Are you ready? Are you sure?” Even though it was all fun and games, Ethan wanted Mark to feel safe with him.

“Yup.” Mark was clearly already in a different headspace, distancing himself from the situation, tensing and calming his excitement to feel a new pain. Ethan placed the taser against his arm, and after gently getting Mark to meet his eyes, pressed the button.

Immediately, Mark grunted, feeling the full impact in his shoulder, his muscles tensing involuntarily as he shied away from the source. Ethan watched wide-eyes, both in awe at how well Mark could take it, and at how strongly he was reacting. “So uh… how did it feel?”

Mark let out a long, breathy sigh. “Not… that bad.”

Ethan gave him a comically quizzical look. “Not that bad!? I’ve _never_ seen you react like that to _anything_ before!”

Mark laughed, seemingly slightly uncomfortable. “This was… new.” He looked at the camera before looking back at Ethan and lowering his voice. “It felt… really good.”

Ethan jumped around, grinning wildly and laughing. “Maaaaaark!! What happened, you can’t hide your masochism anymore?!”

Mark shook his head at how hysterical Ethan had gotten. “It was different Ethan!” Ethan continued his mockery, hanging off Mark’s shoulder. “Oooh, is it cause I was doing it to you, Mark? Cause I was just soooo close to you, you can’t help yourself but ruin your video idea?”

Mark let out a breath he had been holding. “Maybe… whatever… let’s just-“ He felt the cold metal prongs digging under his chin. Shocked, he looked over at Ethan, whose eyes has gone dark with lust and a smirk on his lips. “I think it’s time I make the decisions, hmm?” Mark nodded carefully to not jostle the taser too much.

Ethan’s one hand holding the taser under Mark’s chin, the other trailing down his hand towards the waistband of his sweatpants. Mark was frozen still, his half chub from the taser quickly standing at full attention. He trusted Ethan that he would be careful and would never hurt him without his explicit consent, but the feel of the cool metal against his skin and the pain he knew it could cause was thrilling. Mark let slip an aroused gasp.

Ethan, so close to his face, was looking deep into his eyes, letting his hand brush over Mark’s stomach. It was so hot when Mark let him take control, and felt even better with a weapon in his hand. Of course, he had flipped the safety switch when Mark was distracted, but he didn’t need him to know that. He knew he had made the right move when he felt Mark’s bulge through his sweatpants. “Wow… you really do like this.”

Mark gasped again as Ethan reached inside his pants and boxers, gripping his dick. “It so hot and throbbing. Wow Mark, do you get like this every time we hurt you for a video? Is that why you do this so much?” Mark nodded shyly. Ethan had him in such a vulnerable position right now, he could do nothing but agree. 

Mark shut his eyes tightly as he felt Ethan stroking his cock. His grip was so strong and confident, he could barely believe it was coming from his insecure friend. Mark tried to muffle his moans, keeping his lips pressed together, until he felt cold metal touching them. He gasped, alowing Ethan to push the taser further until his mouth. 

"Suck it already, slut." Ethan's voice was gravely with arousal. It felt seriously thrilling to have something this dangerous in his mouth, and Mark loved it, laving his tongue over every inch of the taser. 

Ethan suppressed a grunt. Holy shit. Having Mark shut up and obey him, for once, felt so powerful. He enjoyed it a lot, but Mark seemed to enjoy it even more, relinquishing all his responsibility and letting Ethan take his life in his hands. It was obviously bringing Mark close, who was moaning around the taser in his mouth and squirming in Ethan’s grip. It was all happening so fast, but Ethan wasn't going to let this end without getting his own pleasure, stilling his stroking of Mark’s cock. Ethan shuffled Mark’s waistband down, letting his sweatpants and boxers fall around his ankles. 

"Alright, baby. On the floor now." Ethan released Mark from his grip, gesturing towards the floor with the taser. Mark raised his hands in mock surrender, moving to lie on his back on the floor. As he did, Ethan loosened his own belt buckle and shucked his pants off, hands clearly shaking as he moved quickly. Ethan instantly pounced on top of him, grinding his ass against Mark's hard-on, hands lifting Mark's shirt, feeling up his chest. 

"All this just because you can't resist a silly taser." Ethan joked with him. 

"If this is my punishment, what incentive do I have to not do it again!" Mark shot right back. Truly, it was a bad punishment, giving Mark everything he wants. But if they were both happy, why did it matter? 

Ethan snickered. Okay, Mark was right. But well… a distraction could change things up. Ethan reached behind him with the hand not stil holding the taser, grabbing Mark's cock, lining him up with his hole. Mark let out a quiet "Oh fuck", before a long moan as Ethan sunk down. Ethan bit his lip, hard, trying to hold in his own gasps and remain composed. 

“Oh gosh… Mark, you feel so good inside me. Is this how you feel when you feel pain?”

Mark shook his head. “It’s different, Ethan. But very similar. Fucking you and feeling pain, both feel… amazing.” Mark gripped Ethan’s thighs, hoping to ground himself, but quickly losing himself again in the feeling of Ethan’s soft skin. 

Ethan began moving, feeling Mark's cock stretching him out with each bounce. With Mark's fingers digging into his thighs, he was nearing his own release, but wanted to take back his control. 

Ethan had such a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. Continuing to fuck himself on Mark while reaching behind him, he placed the taser against Mark’s thigh. “Without any fabric in the way, you know this would hurt a lot more.” Mark whimpered, looking at him with big pleading eyes. Ethan's cruel look melted, "Geez, don't look at me like that! I wouldn't do it. Unless… you want me to." 

Mark took some deep breaths, before making eye-contact, starring seriously into Ethan's eyes, and nodding carefully. Ethan sucked in a breath, attempting to hide his surprise and rush of arousal. "R-really?" Mark quietly squeaked out, "Do it." 

Ethan flicked the safety off, the click ringing loudly through the room. His finger rubbed the trigger button. This was a big step for him to take, and he also was worried for Mark, but the rush of adrenaline pushed him onwards. 

Mark's cock deep in his ass, panting heavily, taser against Mark's meaty thigh, he very lightly and quickly pressed the button. Mark tensed, arms slamming the floor as he braced his body as the tremor wracked through him. Soft grunts escaped his lips, the pleasure and pain mixing inside him and making his mind go blank. He managed to weakly call out, "Ethan…"

Mark felt his release deep inside Ethan's ass, felt Ethan lean over and cup his face, felt Ethan kissing his cheek. "Wow…" 

Ethan giggled softly, leaning back to pull himself off Mark's softening dick. "Really, wow. I've never felt so full. I'm glad you- we both enjoyed ourselves." There was a quiet thud as Ethan dropped the taser nearby on the floor. Mark pulled him back for a kiss. 

"Wh- hey! Cmon, I need to clean up now." Ethan protested, squirming around and trying to escape the sticky embrace, as well as seemingly eye-contact. 

Mark whined. "Why are you awkward all of a sudden? You just dommed the hell out of me like 5 seconds ago!" 

Ethan finally met his eyes, blushing and looking sheepish. "You wanna know why?"

Mark nodded. "Of course." 

"Maybe... I'm more open to pain than I thought." Ethan's face was flushed in embarrassment as he looked away. 

Mark tried to hide his shocked expression, but his eyes had shot wide open and his jaw had dropped. "I thought you were a pussy! I mean uh… yeah sure, maybe we can try that next time." 

Ethan giggled at Mark's remark and finally escaped his grip long enough to go take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow alright they just need to post dom Mark on Unus Annus right before I post this. Damn you guys. Dom Ethan 4 lyfe. Hopefully next week's videos are just as horny.


End file.
